Altier Jestro and Clay
by Generalhyna
Summary: In the cannon universe, Jestro met the book of monsters and became evil...but in this timeline he met a alchamist named Bella and he along with Clay became a apprentace to Alchamist Bella. Now Jestro with clay protecting him must gather ingrediants and learn how to make items as on the way learn about the world around them. JestroxOc


Authors notes: Well My head is filled with ideas and this is the most wildness idea…since there isn't many LEGO Nexo knight stories, I though I take a swing in it, but at a Altier twist.

Summary: Jestro feels himself is a failure of a jester, and in the prime Nexo Knight universe, he made a contract with the Book of monsters and became evil, but what if he met a alchemist named Bella and her guardian Heracules and started down a different path, the path of a alchemist, with Clay as his chosen guardian to protect him when he collects ingredients.

Now the two must work together to help Jestro rise to be a master alchemist like his teacher Bella and learn deeper secrets on the kingdom and the world around him.

 **Chapter 1: Jester and Knight, students of alchemy**

In the Kingdom of Knightdom there was a jester named Jestro who was a royal jester of King Harold, the king of the Knightdom, however one day during the time of the Knighting festival, a time where the top graduates of the Knight academy are chosen to be Knights of the land to protect it, however when Jestro tried to preform infront of the King and the people of the Kingdom, he flopped and people laughed at him, more so when he accidentally caused the shields and a power outage when he juggled several weapons and accidentally on surprise tossed a power mace into the generator.

Sad and feeling detected Jestro ran off not being able to hear the comforting words of his oldest and best (and only friend) Clay as he walked down the flickering hallways of the castle feeling upset with how things happened and how clumsy he was.

"Another big chance and I blew it *Head bows down* I guess i am not good at anything" he said ejected and unhappy till he accident bumped into someone causing them both to fall down as the fluttering of papers flew all over. "Owww, *Gets worried* Oh sorry for who i bumped into" started Jestro "hay its ok it happens to me a lot, would you believe it" said a female tone as Jestro looked up and blushed.

It was a lovely young girl of 23, a year older then him and possibly close to Clays age, she had fair skin and brown-blonde hair tied in a single ponytail, she was dressed in a simple black braw with a purple coat (Looks like Zeds coat) with a mark of a butterfly flying in a heart, and had on a black shorts and a half skirt that was purple and green, and bare footed, and had a small bag on her hip.

But what really caught Jestro was the girls eyes, they were the deepest brown like milk chocolate and sparkled brightly as starts and filled with happiness and kindness. As Green met brown, Jestro blushed and stood up poking his fingers together as the girl smiled at how cute he was being.

"Hahah, you certainly are cute when you are blushing" said the girl as she got on her knees and started to pick up the paper as Jestro sawed this and also bended down "Here let me help you out" he said as he helped picked up the papers however when he and the strange girl picked up a book they both touched it at the same time causing there hands to touch as Jestro blushed as the girl laughed.

"well I appreciate the help um, whats your name?" asked the girl as Jestro stood tall "Um, my name is…" started Jestro as the girl snapped her fingers "Wait I recognize you, your that royal jester Jestro who caused the power outage" she said as Jestro looked down causing the girl to notice.

"Whats wrong? Why your frowning?" she asked "yes, i am the Jester who caused the power outage *Covers his eyes as tears flow* I am just a failure and a joke" he said as the girl patted his shoulder.

"Hay don't worry, you didn't do it on purpose, and you are not a failure *Taps her chin* In fact, I know of a way you can show you are not one" she said as Jestro lowered his hands "How?" he said as the girl walked off "Come with me, and I'll show you, oh, one last thing, my name is Bella Blumiare sorry i forgot to tell you that, now come on hustle up we got to meet my guardian/protector Heracules before he goes afright with worry" she said as Jestro frowned feeling a ping of jealousy in his heart before he brushed it away as the two walked out of the liebary and down the path as a young knight named Clay sawed them and ran up to the two.

"Jestro there you are I was looking for you" he said as Clay noticed Bella "oh hello, whats your name?" he asked as Bella smiled and chuckled "polite are we, well my name is Bella Blumiare, a pleasure to meet you and *humms* I wonder, hay Jestro hold these books for a few minutes can you?" she asked as Jestro grabbed them "Sure thing" he said as Bella then looked at the young knight "Hummm *Lifts Clay's chin and looked in his Blue eyes as Clay felt uncomfortable* hmmmm you have a good soul and a quick question, what is your connection with Jestro?" she asked lifting his arm as Clay was a bit confused.

"Um, we known each other since we were in knight school, when I came up to him since he was lonely" he said as Bella took one last look around at him and smirked "You are perfect and are coming with me and Jestro to my shop" she said as she grabbed Clays arm and dragged him off as a confused Jester followed as Clay protested in surprise.

"Wait, slow down, let me go and what do you mean?" said Clay as Jestro asked that Bella guided them both to a large store like building with a huge sign that said "Altier Bella" and smelled strange, both sweet and item like as both the knight and jester were confused and in awe.

"Tada, welcome to cost de alter, my temporary place along with my guardian Hercules as i help the kingdom with alchemy just like my teacher" she said as a second figure came out "Bella'n you home?" the voice said as the figure showed himself.

He was a tall and pudgy fella in black armor remenesent of a beetle and a white furry collar and a purple cape and thin arms and legs in comparison to his large body as Bella smiled and hugged him "Hay bro, I brought two people who can be our apprentices" she said as Hercules smiled under his mask as he clapped "that is awesome and I am guessing the jester is gonna be your alchemy apprentice and the knight next to him is gonna be his guardian?" he said as Bella nodded "yup, they are perfect for the job" she said as both Jestro and Clay's jaws dropped in shock and awe surprise.

"Wha…wha…what do you mean?" asked Jestro as Bella patted his head "that is easy you are gonna be my apprentice and learn Alchemy and be the perment alchemist of the kingdom" she said as Jestro backed up "But…I cant be a alchemist, I cant make anyone laugh unless I mess up, I am clumsy and…and…* tears up as he covers his eyes with his hat* I am just a big failure" he said as Clay shook his head and walked up to Jestro and pulled his hat up as Blue eyes met watery green "Jestro you are not a failure, I wanted to tell you this, but you cant give up *the two sat down on a couch nearby*, I think you were pretty funny out there, you just cant let what others say to you affect you *Squeezes Jestros hand* I think you can be a excellent alchemist and I'll be there and learn alongside with you" said Clay as Jestro perked up as Bella and Heracules smiled.

"Well you two really can do it, and it starts with the first step" said Bella as she took Jester's hand gently and guided the Jester and knight into their home to start a destiny for both the jester and the Knight that will soon help the kingdom.


End file.
